BEAUTY IS SO SOLITARY
| releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = -99. Turn Back The Pendulum 10 -98. Turn Back The Pendulum 11 -97. Let Stop The Pendulum 316. Swang the Edge Down 317. Six Hearts Will Beat As One 318. Five Towers/Four Pillars 319. Ants And Dragons 320. Beauty is So Solitary 321. Black Briers and Brambles 322. Oath Under The Rose | chapterEn = | cover = Yumichika Ayasegawa | image2 = | caption2 = }} Beauty is so Solitary is the thirty-seventh volume of the Bleach manga series Publisher's summary Bleach All Stars Chapters -99. Turn Back The Pendulum 10 Aizen explains how he betrayed Hirako and prepares to put an end to the experiment. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Gin Ichimaru # Sōsuke Aizen # Shinji Hirako # Aizen's Unnamed Agent # Hiyori Sarugaki # Kisuke Urahara # Kaname Tōsen # Hachigen Ushōda # Lisa Yadōmaru # Love Aikawa # Kensei Muguruma # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Mashiro Kuna # Tessai Tsukabishi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 211: Betrayal! Aizen's Secret Maneuvers -98. Turn Back The Pendulum 11 After Aizen and Urahara discuss the situation, they treacherous trio leave the Hollowfied Shinigami to Urahara. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Gin Ichimaru # Sōsuke Aizen # Kaname Tōsen # Kisuke Urahara # Tessai Tsukabishi # Shinji Hirako # Hiyori Sarugaki # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Love Aikawa # Kensei Muguruma # Hachigen Ushōda # Lisa Yadōmaru # Mashiro Kuna Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 212: Rescue Hirako! Aizen vs. Urahara -97. Let Stop The Pendulum When Tessai and Kisuke are arrested and blamed for what has happened to Kensei and the others. Yoruichi frees them. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kisuke Urahara # Shinji Hirako # Tessai Tsukabishi # Unnamed Onmitsukidō members # Unnamed members of Central 46 # Yoruichi Shihōin # Hiyori Sarugaki # Love Aikawa # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Hachigen Ushōda # Kensei Muguruma # Mashiro Kuna # Lisa Yadōmaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 212: Rescue Hirako! Aizen vs. Urahara 316. Swang the Edge Down The Shinigami and the Aizen's Arrancar prepare for the final confrontation. Summary: # Unnamed Plus # Coyote Starrk # Lilynette Gingerback # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Kaname Tōsen # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Choe Neng Poww # Abirama Redder # Nirgge Parduoc # Ggio Vega # Tia Harribel # Sung-Sun # Mila Rose # Apacci # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Suì-Fēng # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Sajin Komamura # Shunsui Kyōraku # Jūshirō Ukitake # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 215: Defend Karakura Town! Entire Appearance of the Shinigami 317. Six Hearts Will Beat As One Ichigo races towards Orihime's location. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue # Rukia Kuchiki # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Renji Abarai # Rudbornn Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 215: Defend Karakura Town! Entire Appearance of the Shinigami 318. Five Towers/Four Pillars As Ichigo fights Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo, the Shinigami prepare for their own battle in Fake Karakura Town Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Tia Harribel # Choe Neng Poww # Abirama Redder # Ggio Vega # Coyote Starrk # Lilynette Gingerback # Mila Rose # Apacci # Findorr Calius # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Shūhei Hisagi # Izuru Kira # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Ikkaku Madarame Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 216: Elite! The Four Shinigami 319. Ants And Dragons Baraggan Louisenbairn sends his Fracción to kill the four guardians of the four pillars that are keeping Karakura Town in Soul Society. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Izuru Kira # Shūhei Hisagi # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Suì-Fēng # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Shunsui Kyōraku # Rangiku Matsumoto # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Choe Neng Poww # Charlotte Chuhluhourne # Abirama Redder # Findorr Calius Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 216: Elite! The Four Shinigami 320. Beauty is So Solitary Yumichika Ayasegawa takes on Charlotte Chuhluhourne . Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Gin Ichimaru # Kaname Tōsen # Izuru Kira # Abirama Redder # Charlotte Chuhluhourne # Yumichika Ayasegawa Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 217: Beautiful Little Devil Charlotte 321. Black Briers and Brambles Outmatched by Charlotte, Yumichika is forced to reveal his true power. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Charlotte Chuhluhourne # Ikkaku Madarame # Choe Neng Poww Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 217: Beautiful Little Devil Charlotte 322. Oath Under The Rose Yumichika finishes his battle but the others are just starting theirs. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Charlotte Chuhluhourne # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Shūhei Hisagi # Findorr Calius # Izuru Kira # Abirama Redder Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 218: Kira, The Battle Within Despair References Navigation 37